galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Tom
"Jeg har gått i klasse med deg i 6 år... er ikke det nok?" - Tom "Jeg LOVER å ikke drepe deg!" - Eàmané Wesenberg thumbTom Christopher Darksky (født 3. januar i Mitchelstown, Irland) ble plassert i Ravnklo og er nå en utheksaminert elev ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. thumbHan bor nå i Stirling, Skotland og har en tårnugle (Apophis). Eier ellers en husnisse ved navn Guffa, sønn av Erin Vivian Cornally og Brian Rory Darksky. Marcus Darcy Darksky er hans tremenning. Historie Før Galtvort Tom C. Darksky ble født inn i den magiske familien Darksky; en familie kjent i Irland for å holde seg til den mørkere siden av samfunnet. Hans foreldre, Brian og Erin, ønsket ikke å følge familien og valgte å forlate den irske øya til fordel for Stirling i Skottland. Ikke lenge etter fikk Tom en søster, Fiona, som forble en av hans nærmeste venner og publikum når enn han prøvde å utføre magi. Selv om familien bodde i skjul i Skottland de første årene, holdt de årlig kontakt med familien i Irland. Tom møtte sine eldre kusiner et par ganger i ung alder; disse møtene ledet ham til å frykte dem nok til at hambuser tok form av dem når enn Tom skulle møte på en. På Galtvort Første til fjerde klasse Femte til syvende klasse Etter Galtvort Etter Galtvort søkte Tom på opptak til studiet for Svartspanere, som han ikke kom inn på. Tom fikk seg en midlertidig jobb i butikken "Kvalitetutstyr for Rumpeldunk" i Diagonallmenningen, selv om ingen vet nøyaktig hvordan dette skjedde da han aldri har hatt noen stor interesse for Rumpeldunk. Her jobbet han et år, frem til neste inntak til Svartspaner-studiet som han ble godkjent for. Han ble godkjent da hans navn ble satt på en annen kandidats søkepapirer og ingen andre enn han oppdaget feilen. Trollmannskrigen Som svartspaner under trollmannskrigen var ikke Tom spesielt populær hos det nye Magidepartementet. Spesielt upopulær var han hos en spesifikk dødseter; Svarten Svaart, sin gamle fiende fra Galtvort. Gjennom krigen holdt Tom en lav profil frem til Svarten angrep ham åpenlyst i magidepartementet uten at noen kom til hans unnsetning. Det eneste som holdt han unna døden var en vegg med brølere som var i gang med å hyle, skrike, rope og banne til ham for det dårlige arbeidet han hadde prestert. Disse brølerne tok all støyten fra dødsvådene og Tom kunne løpe vekk fra sin fiende. Dette gav ham få andre valg enn å forlate sin stilling som offisiell svartspaner for departementet og reise rundt i det skjule på jakt etter likesinnede. Tom dro straks til Galtvort da han hørte om det kommende slaget. Han ankom bare minutter før kampene begynte og var klar til å gjøre sin del for Galtvort; til døden om nødvendig. Det skulle vise seg unødvendig da han like etter kampene startet inne i borgen løp mot en dødseter på bunnen av en av Galtvorts lange trapper og tråkket over. Deisende ned hele trappen og med et smell i gulvet ble han slått ut besvimt. Liggende bevisstløs på bakken antok alle at han var død og unngikk kun å tråkke oppå han fordi de kunne risikere å falle. Da slaget var over, og alle døde ble båret inn i Storsalen, ble det oppdaget at Tom fremdeles var i live og de vekket ham. Tom har i all tid siden vært skuffet over sin manglende innsats i slaget, som han måtte få beskrevet av andre for å kunne gjenfortelle. Han hjalp ekstra mye til med oppryddingen etter slaget, liksom for å gjøre opp for seg. Etter krigen Etter Trollmannskrigen fortsatte Tom å jobbe som svartspaner og reiste rundt i hele Storbritannia. På to år presterte han å få barn med tre ulike kvinner: to av dem slo seg ned i slottet som Tom bor i sammen med sin søster og hennes familie, og den tredje kvinnen sverget hevn på Tom og skulle lære opp sønnen sin til å hate og jakte etter faren sin. Grunnet dette ligger Tom for øyeblikket i dekning, men besøker stadig barna sine uten at den tredje kvinnen vet om det. Han skrev senere også en selvbiografi; "Snublende gjennom livet". Denne boken ble en bestselger i sjangeren komedie og ingen ville tro at det var basert på virkelige hendelser, uansett hvor mye Tom insisterte på at det var hans liv de lo så høyt av. Personlighet Som ung var Tom en absolutt idiot. Han forstod svært lite av sosiale koder eller signaler. Han gjorde opp for dette med sin vennlighet, som han overøste alle han kom over (utenom Svarten Svaart). Han var likevel svært smart i sin logiske tankegang og vis etter sine mange feil og uhell. Utseende Tom er født metamorfmagus; dette gjør at han kan forandre utseendet sitt når enn han vil. I tillegg vil ofte utseendet reflektere humøret og følelsene hans. Ha har som oftest beholdt en blond sveis med blå øyne og lys hud. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Ravnklo Kategori:Karakterstubb Kategori:Irland Kategori:Fullblods Kategori:Rumpeldunkspiller Kategori:Elev Kategori:Familie Darksky